chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
April 8th (FA)
【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 司はそうするのが当然のように爆睡。 Tsukasa is sleeping as if there's no tomorrow. 紅瀬さんは教科書も開かず、じいっと窓の外を見ている。 Kuze-san doesn't even have her textbook open and is just staring outside the window. 新学年、新学期。 A new year, a new term. どんなにやる気がない人でも、少しは緊張してる時期だが。 No matter how unenthusiastic you are, it's a period where you would be at least a little nervous. 【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 二人の神経は常識を越えていた。 The two's thought process is just goes beyond human reasoning. 【数学教師】「では、この問いを……紅瀬、答えてみろ」 Maths Teacher: Well then, this question... Kuze, try solving it. 注意する意味もあるのだろう。 He is probably asking her as a warning. 教師はにこやかに指名した。 The teacher grins as he assigns the question to her. 【桐葉】「ｘ＝－±√（ｙ＾２－Sπｒ）／２πです」 Kiriha: ｘ＝－±√（ｙ＾２－4πｒ）／２π 紅瀬さんが呪文を唱えた！ Kuze-san utters an incantation! 【数学教師】「ぐむっ…」…」 Maths Teacher: Kuu... 教師は黙ってしまった！ The teacher is silenced! ちょっと同情する。 I feel a bit sorry for him. かちかち *crack* む？ Hm? シャーペンの芯が切れた。 The lead in my mechanical pencil broke. 予備もない。 I don't have any spares either. 【陽菜】「はい」 Haruna: Here you go. すっと、隣の席から芯が渡される。 She passes some across to me quietly. 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna: That's okay. すぐに視線を黒板に向ける陽菜。 Haruna quickly directs her attention back to the black board. 真面目だ。 She's pretty serious. 俺はといえば、頭の半分は授業に向けつも、もう半分は副会長の件に使っていた。 For me, half of my brain is directed towards the lesson and the other half is being used for the case with the vice president. こ数日で、女子風呂の噂は下火になりつある。 In these few days, talk about the incident in the female baths has been dying down. それは、意外にも会長のおかげだった。 Which was unexpectedly thanks to the president. といっても、彼が尽力してくれたわけではない。 Even though I say that, he didn't actually help me either. 単に、会長のお茶目さが広く知られており、事情を説明すれば、 To put it simply, the president's playful character is well known throughout the school, and when I explain the actual incident, 「会長ならやりかねないね。ご愁傷様」で収まってしまう、というだけのこと。 "It does sound like something the president would do. You have my sympathy." - And it would be settled. しかし、有名になってしまったのは事実だ。 However, it was a fact that I had become famous. 俺が加害者であれ被害者であれ、しばらくは「あの」支倉君だろう。 I'm both the assailant and the victim, and for the time being, I'm probably "that" Hasekura-kun. 問題は、どう見ても被害者である副会長だ。 The problem is, no matter how you look at it, the victim is the vice president. なんとか謝らないと…。…。 If I don't apologize somehow... 【数学教師】「では、こを……八幡平、答えてみろ」 Maths Teacher: Well then, this question... Hachimandaira, try solving it. 【司】「Ｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... 教師の手の中で、チョークが砕けた。 The chalk snaps in the teacher's hand. 放課後。 After school. 【司】「やっと終わったか」 Tsukasa: It's finally finished? 大きく伸びをする司。 Says Tsukasa as he stretches his body. 体の節々がばきばき鳴っている。 The cracking joints in his body can be heard. 【孝平】「机なんかで、よく一日中寝れるもんだ」 Kouhei: You can really sleep through a whole day on a desk huh. 【司】「親切に子守歌流してくれてんだ。難しかない」 Tsukasa: The teacher was kindly sung a lullaby for me. Not really that hard. 【孝平】「ひでえ」 Kouhei: That's awful. 【司】「ひどさなら紅瀬が上だ」 Tsukasa: If you're talking about awfulness, then Kuze is way above me. ちらりと後ろの席に目をやる。 I glance at the seat behind me. 紅瀬さんは、ちょうど椅子から腰を上げたところだった。 Kuze-san is just getting up from her seat. 【桐葉】「心外ね。私は先生の質問に答えただけだわ」 Kiriha: That's unexpected. All I did was answer the teacher's question. 【司】「な、上だろ」 Tsukasa: See? Above me right? 【孝平】「まあ、な」 Kouhei: Well, I guess. 【桐葉】「さよなら」 Kiriha: Bye. 冷たい視線を俺たちに向けてから、紅瀬さんは消えた。 Kuze-san leaves after coldly glancing at us. 【司】「さすがフリーズドライ」 Tsukasa: Nothing less from the Ice Queen. 【孝平】「なにが？」？」 Kouhei: What? 【司】「紅瀬。そう呼ばれてるらしい」 Tsukasa: That's what Kuze is called. 【孝平】「納得」 Kouhei: Ah, I see. 【司】「そんじゃ、俺もこれで」 Tsukasa: Well then, I'm heading off. 【孝平】「部活か？」？」 Kouhei: Club activities? 【司】「信頼と実績の帰宅部だ」 Tsukasa: I'm a devoted "Go Home" Club member. じゃっ、と教室を出ていく司。 "See you", he says as he exits the classroom. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、もしかして部活探してる？」？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, are you by any chance looking for a club to join? 【孝平】「まあ、ぼちぼち」 Kouhei: Well, I've been thinking about it. 曖昧に答える。 I vaguely answer her. 俺は部活に縁がなかった。 I don’t involve myself with clubs much. すぐ転校するのがわかっていて、入部する気にはならなかったからだ。 I'm always transferring schools, so I always don't feel like joining one. 【陽菜】「あ、そっか…」…」 Haruna: Oh, I see... 雰囲気を察したらしい。 She seems to have caught on. 【孝平】「ちなみに陽菜は？」？」 Kouhei: How about you? 【陽菜】「美化委員会。ゴミ拾いしたり、花壇の世話したり」 Haruna: I'm in the Beautification Committee. We do things like pick up rubbish and take care of the flower beds. 【孝平】「なんか、似合ってるな」 Kouhei: That somewhat suits you. 【陽菜】「ん？　？　褒められてる？」？」 Haruna: Hm? Are you praising me? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【孝平】「ま、そのうち部活見学でもするよ」 Kouhei: Well, I'll go have a look at some club activities sometime soon. 【陽菜】「うん、それがいよ」 Haruna: Yeah, that'll be good. 【孝平】「じゃ、俺、行くとこあるから」 Kouhei: Anyway, I have some place I need to be. 【陽菜】「はーい、またね」 Haruna: Okay, see you. そう。 That's right. 俺には行くところがあるのだ。 I have some place I need to be. …… ... ………… ...... 【孝平】「おーい…」…」 Kouhei: Hey, anyone there...? 監督生棟には誰もいないようだった。 No one seems to be in the Prefect's Building. そっと扉を押してみたが、鍵も閉まっている。 I lightly push the door, but it's locked. これじゃ、いつ話ができるかわかったもんじゃない。 I'm not sure when I will be able to actually talk to her. 教室訪問するしかないかな。 Perhaps the only way is to visit her classroom. 風呂にも入り、もう少しで（一応の）消灯時間になる頃。 I've taken a bath already and it's just about time for lights off. 携帯が鳴った。 My mobile rings. ……かなでさんからだ。 ...It's from Kanade. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes? 【かなで】「今から、お茶飲みに行ってい？」？」 Kanade: Is it alright to come and have some tea right now? 【かなで】「葉っぱとか豆とか仕入れてきたの」 Kanade: I've stocked up on tea leaves and beans. 昨日の今日でさっそくとは、手際がい。 She’s played her cards well, considering she only mentioned it yesterday. 【孝平】「いいですが」 Kouhei: Okay. 【孝平】「ちょっと待って、部屋を片づけ…」…」 Kouhei: But wait a minute, let me clean my- がちゃ。 *click* 【かなで】「というわけでこんばんはっ！」！」 Kanade: And we’re here! Good evening! 【孝平】「ぶっ」 Kouhei: Gah... 【陽菜】「おじゃまします」 Haruna: Sorry for the intrusion. 【孝平】「部屋の前で電話したんですか」 Kouhei: Did you call me while standing outside my door? 【かなで】「なんかドラマっぽくて楽しいでしょ」 Kanade: It’s fun like in those drama series right? そりゃ、電話する方は楽しいだろう。 Yes, fun for the caller perhaps. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私はお湯沸かしてくるね」 Haruna: Well then, I’ll boil the water. 【かなで】「こーへー、ー、あのテーブルある？　？　引っ越しのときにあったでしょ」 Kanade: Kouhei, where’s that table you had? I remember seeing it when you moved it. 【孝平】「ああ、折りたみのヤツですね」 Kouhei: Ah, that foldable one. 部屋の隅からテーブルを引っ張り出す。 I drag out the table from the corner of the room. 【孝平】「これでいけるかな？」？」 Kouhei: This will do right? 【かなで】「大丈夫大丈夫～v Kanade: That's fine, that's fine~♪ 【かなで】「うりゃっ」 Kanade: Urya! かなでさんが元気よく白いクロスをテーブルにかける。 Kanade energetically throws herself on the table, making a white cross. 【かなで】「お茶菓子もあるよ」 Kanade: I’ve even brought teacakes. 【かなで】「こーへーは、昨日のティーセットよろしく」 Kanade: Kouhei, yesterday’s tea set please. 【孝平】「了解」 Kouhei: Roger. こうして準備は進んでいく。 And like that we undergo the preparations. 【陽菜】「いま蒸らしてるから、紅茶はもう少し待ってね」 Haruna: It’s boiling now, so just a bit longer for the black tea. 【かなで】「コーヒーミルも探さないと」 Kanade: Ah, we’ll also have to find a coffee grinder. 【孝平】「紅茶があればいんじゃ」 Kouhei: Isn’t black tea enough? 【かなで】「コーヒー好きの人が困るでしょ」 Kanade: It’ll be troublesome for those who like coffee, right? 今後も遊びにくるつもりらしい。 So she’s planning on coming hereafter. 【孝平】「それより、クッションを探しましょうよ」 Kouhei: More importantly, I think we should find some more cushions. 女子組にクッションを譲ったので、俺だけカーペットにあぐらだった。 I gave the girls the cushions so I’m the only one sitting cross-legged on the carpet. 【かなで】「しょーがないなー、ー、暇があったら探しとく」 Kanade: I guess so. If I have time I’ll go and find some. 【陽菜】「あ、そろそろ時間だね」 Haruna: Ah, it’s just about ready. 陽菜がティーポットを持つ。 Haruna is holding the teapot. カップに注がれていく琥珀色の紅茶。 She pours the amber colored black tea into the cups. 部屋の中に華やかな香りが満ちる。 A pleasant scent fills the room. 【かなで】「わ～A～Aおいしそう」 Kanade: Wow~ that smells really good. 【孝平】「いい香りだ」 Kouhei: Yeah, it smells nice. 三人分のお茶がそろう。 She prepares enough tea for three people. テーブルの真ん中には、クッキー。ー。 Cookies are placed in the center of the table. 優雅な取り合わせだ。 An elegant combination. 男だけだったらこうはいかない。 If it were only guys, then it wouldn’t be like this. 【かなで】「ではでは、いただきまーすっ」 Kanade: Well then, itadakima~su. 【陽菜】「召し上がれ」 Haruna: Eat up. 【孝平】「いただきます」 Kouhei: Itadakimasu. カップに口をつける。 I place the cup to my lips. これは…… This… 【かなで】「！」！」 Kanade: ! 【陽菜】「どう？」？」 Haruna: How is it? 【かなで】「ふわ～A～Aい感じだね…」…」 Kanade: Fuwa~ Such a nice feeling… 【かなで】「さっすがひなちゃん、わたしのヨメ！」！」 Kanade: Nothing less expected from Hina-chan, my wife! 嫁なのか？ Wait, she’s your wife? 【陽菜】「うん、おいしくできてよかった」 Haruha: I’m glad that it’s good. 【孝平】「俺、あまり紅茶って飲まないんだけど…」…」 Kouhei: I usually don’t drink black tea but… 【孝平】「これはうまいな。正直びっくりした」 Kouhei: This is really good. I’m surprised, to be honest. 【かなで】「いい褒め方だね」 Kanade: What a good way of praising someone. 【孝平】「いやホントに」 Kouhei: I seriously mean it. 【陽菜】「ありがとう」 Haruna: Thank you. 【孝平】「クッキーもうまい」 Kouhei: The cookies are also really good. 【かなで】「それは購買で買ったヤツ」 Kanade: Those were bought. 【孝平】「……紅茶のおかげだな」 Kouhei: ...They’re probably good because of the black tea then. 【陽菜】「あは」 Haruna: Ahaha. 【かなで】「それじゃ、次は緑茶タイム！」！」 Kanade: Next will be green tea! 【孝平】「なんだそりゃ」 Kouhei: What’s this? 【陽菜】「いろいろ試してみようと思って」 Haruna: We were thinking of trying different ones out. ティーセットは片づけられ、急須と湯飲みと煎餅が出てきた。 Packing the tea set away, we take out the teapot, teacups and senbei. /TL/Senbei is a type of cracker// 【陽菜】「でも、始業式は大騒ぎになって大変だったよね」 Haruna: The ruckus caused by the opening ceremony was tough, huh. とぽとぽと日本茶を注ぎながら陽菜が言う。 Haruna says while pouring the green tea. 【かなで】「一躍有名人だし」 Kanade: You became famous as well. 【孝平】「有名人というかさらし者ですけどね」 Kouhei: Rather than became famous, it’s better to say I was exposed, I think. 【陽菜】「そういえば、昨日は千堂さんと会えたの？」？」 Haruna: That reminds me, were you able to meet with Sendou-san yesterday? 【孝平】「留守だった」 Kouhei: She wasn’t there. 【かなで】「あら」 Kanade: Ahh... 【孝平】「できれば、副会長のクラスを教えてほしいんだけど」 Kouhei: If you could, could you tell me the vice president’s class? 【陽菜】「たしか隣のクラスになったんじゃないかな。２組だと思う」 Haruna: Hm, she isn’t in one the classes next to ours. I think she’s in the 2nd group. 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: Got it. 【かなで】「誤解はちゃんと解いとかないとね」 Kanade: Be sure to clear any misunderstandings, okay? 【陽菜】「うんうん」 Haruna: That's right. 【かなで】「明日は新入生歓迎会だし、そこでも会えるはずだよ」 Kanade: Tomorrow is the welcoming party for the new students. You should be able to meet her there as well. 【孝平】「じゃあ、そこで聞いてみるか」 Kouhei: Then I guess I’ll ask around there. 【かなで】「ではでは、支倉こーへーくんの健闘を祈って、乾杯しよう」 Kanade: Well then, here’s to Hasekura's luck, cheers! 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、日本茶なんだけど…」…」 Haruna: Onee-chan, It’s green tea… 【かなで】「細かいなぁ。そんなんじゃお嫁に…」…」 Kanade: Don’t get absorbed into such small details, otherwise you'll never find a good person for marriage... 【かなで】「あ、わたしのヨメだからいっか」 Kanade: Ah wait, you’re already my wife so I guess it’s okay. 自己完結。 A quick resolution. 【かなで】「それじゃ、かんぱーい」 Kanade: Well then, Cheers! 【陽菜】「かんぱーい」 Haruna: Cheers! 【孝平】「がんばりまーす」 Kouhei: I’ll try my best! がちっ *teacups clinking* 湯飲みだけに乾杯の音は鈍かったが、妙に和んだ。 The toast makes a dull sound because of the tea cups, but it’s strangely soothing. 【陽菜】「また、こんな風にお茶が飲めるなんて思わなかったね」 Haruna: I didn’t think there would be another chance for me to drink tea like that again. 【かなで】「んだね。めでたいよこれは」 Kanade: Yeah, that was quite fun. 【陽菜】「でもさ、やっぱり気にしてるかな、孝平くん」 Haruna: But I think Kouhei-kun is really worrying about it. 【かなで】「ひーなちゃん」 Kanade: Hina-chan. 【かなで】「大丈夫。こーへーもわかってるはず」 Kanade: Everything’s going to be okay. Kouhei understands. 【陽菜】「でも…」…」 Haruna: But... 【かなで】「でもじゃない」 Kanade: No buts. 【かなで】「誰も悪くないのに、ひなちゃんだけが気に病むのはよくないよ」 Kanade: No one is in the wrong here. It’s not right that you’re worrying by yourself. 【かなで】「みんな気にしないか全員が気にするか、どっちかにしよう」 Kanade: It’s either no one worries or everyone worries. 【陽菜】「う、うん」 Haruna: A... alright. 【かなで】「こーへーがもしヘンなこと言ったら、わたしがぶっとばしてあげるから」 Kanade: If Kouhei says anything weird, I’ll beat him down for you. 【陽菜】「あの、そういうことじゃなくて…」…」 Haruna: Um, I don’t really mean it like that…... 【かなで】「いいから、お姉ちゃんに任せなさいって！」！」 Kanade: Just leave it to your older sister! 【陽菜】「…………うん」 Haruna:. ...Okay. Category:ChuuTranslations